


夏日无限3

by PortoHunter



Category: Arthur/Eames(inception), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortoHunter/pseuds/PortoHunter
Summary: 没写完，拆一段先发





	1. Chapter 1

挑事者明显经验老道得多。某种无名的怒火爬上Arthur心头，连着好胜心在那么一瞬间共同迸发出来。他可不想表现得像个新手一样任人宰割。

他虽然不属于Eames这种喜欢四处寻欢作乐的不正经人士，但也不至于是个情感史一片空白的纯情处男。他在升入大学之前，有过那么一小段流水桃花的爱情。那是个有着栗色卷发的姑娘，既调皮又可爱。或许吸引她的正是呆板三好生身上的那种青涩，又或许只是属于年轻的一时冲动，但总的来说，至少那是段比较不错的时光。

初恋总是令人难忘的。

 

Arthur开始主动迎合Eames的吻。他用舌尖轻轻划过Eames的上颚，在他口腔里打着转。这一举动反倒使得Eames把眼睛撑开了一条缝，毫厘之间的距离并不妨碍他瞧见对方那轻颤的睫毛，于是导致自己立刻笑出了声，结束了这个缠绵许久的吻。

前者交出自认为胜利的微笑的同时，情欲的导火索已经被点燃，并且火星一路向下，毫不停歇。他喘着气轻轻地靠近帐篷，Eames跟在他后面。“darling，你的吻技简直糟透了，”他笑着说，“但不得不说，依旧性感的不行。”

两人几乎没闲着，因为他们一前一后刚钻进帐篷，那两张嘴又贴在一起了。相互扒衣服的动作也没停下。等到Eames胸前的纹身刚在Arthur眼里留下一个模糊的轮廓后，黑暗即刻开始在四周肆意。

“嘿！”突然降至的昏暗让Arthur倍感不适，不禁呼出声来。  
“难道你希望咱们欢愉的场面投在这几片布上，让他们看个一清二楚吗——我可保不准他们不会半夜起来方便。”声音的主人顿了顿又补了一句：“虽然我很乐意在灯光下欣赏你的身体，darling。”

这番调情的话语让Arthur脸颊发烫，他忽然有些庆幸Eames把灯关了。

尽管眼睛适应了黑暗，但视网膜尽其所能也只是能捕捉到对方的轮廓。于是黑暗在这种时刻下碰巧成为了欲望的催生剂。享受不到视觉上的冲击，Eames只好凭着极佳的手感想象出对方的肢体美感。他一定有好好锻炼身体，当英国人托住Arthur的腰，用拇指划过小腹时这么想。

恍惚间，Arthur感到一阵凉意在自己体内蔓延开来，带着那东西的那是Eames的一根手指。

“该死的，那是什么东西，Eames。”

“别担心，只是洗手液而已。你得放松点，亲爱的。”他听见黑暗中的另一个声音答道。

增加到第三根手指后，Eames退了出去。接着，取而代之的就没有手指这么柔软了。即便有了先前的准备，他还是听见对方哼了一声。他只好放慢动作，尽量让自己表现得不是那么急燥。尤其是听见Arthur说“继续”后，他突然产生了一种怜惜的情绪，好像对方的身体突然变得脆弱易碎一样。这大概是有史以来最轻柔平和的一次性爱了，他想。

没有眼神交汇，只有肌肤相亲，肢体相撞。在这个短暂又美好的夏夜里，他们所能拥有的只是彼此的心跳。

 

Arthur再次睁开眼睛时，四周的橙色布料已经被太阳照得冒光了，帐篷里的温度跟随日间开始逐渐发热的山脊一样升了起来。几团不太亮丽的暖色映入他的眼中，身旁倒是没了Esmes的踪影。  
Eames清理得足够干净，但他总感觉胯间黏糊糊的。于是他胡乱地套上衣裤，希望布料的冰凉会让他会好受点儿。

帐篷外的火堆已经熄灭了，只剩下一堆燃烧殆尽的枯树枝交叉躺在地上。一个莫名的想法掠过脑际。他想他和Eames之间或许仅仅属于激情的范畴，激情的烈火会像昨晚的风带走火堆上跳跃的火焰一样被时间带走。但无论如何，他决定先到河边洗把脸。

脚下时有时无的秃草坪把他送到山口，他沿着山坡向下走。绕开一个遮挡视线的岩石后便俯瞰到两个黑色小点分别落在河道内以及旁边不远的草坪上。随后，两个小点渐渐地被拉长，放大。Arthur立刻认出来了。河中央戴着一顶鸭舌帽，挽着蓝底红格子衬衫袖子的是Eames，草坪上穿卡其色裤子盘腿坐着的是Cobb，他右手旁立着一个可折叠水桶。

Eames率先注意到了迎面走来的Arthur。他把手臂从河水里抽出来向他打了个招呼：  
“早上好，我亲爱的Arthur。”

被问候的对象别扭地相应一声，直径朝旁边的Cobb走去。

一见到Eames，他就会回想起昨晚那令人脸红心跳的场面。他尽可能装出一副毫不在意的样子，以免日后对方问起时，他还能以醉酒记不清的理由唐塞过去。

他没给Eames说下一句话的时间，在草坪上坐下同时和Cobb闲聊起来。河道里的人扬了扬眉毛后识趣地没再搭话，继续专注于自己分内的捕鱼工作。

等到Arthur真正同Cobb聊起来时，他才发现转移注意力还真不是件容易的事。他有一下没一下地迎和着打开话匣子的Cobb，只零碎地捕捉到一些关于他们一行人的信息。Cobb和Eames是大学室友，毕业后合伙创办了一家企业，目前还算混得风生水起。Arthur本就心不在焉，等到Cobb谈起他和Mal的恋爱经历后更是大失兴致，所以面前捕鱼的Eames自然成为了他的关注点。

尽管鸭舌帽前沿投射下的阴影盖住了Eames脸上的大部分面积，但他那严肃的面部表情依旧清晰可见。这是Arthur极少见过的神情，因为Eanes通常面对他的都是被他称作“猥琐”的笑脸。从被帽檐挡住的那部分起，一直到冒出些胡渣的下巴，迷人的线条勾勒出英俊的侧轮廓。

Arthur认为自己从来就不是个光靠外表就能被吸引的人——至少在此之前不是。

被观察者此刻正全神贯注地盯着河面。上游的河水没有山下的浅，甚至因位于高地势而显得有些湍急。斑斓的鹅卵石自然是没法透过激起的水波看到的，更别说游动的鱼了。淙淙流过的河水刚好没过小腿正中间，两条水波形成的优美弧线从小腿周围滑过，形成一个极小的漩涡。他弓着身子，蓄势待发。

下一刹，Eames猛地身体前倾，重心下沉，手臂因为用力而紧绷，水面上的上臂肌肉线条完美地被衬衫映出轮廓。Arthur猜他一定抓到了条大鱼。

果不其然，那条鳟鱼被捞出水面时，它那巨大的身体快频摆动着，带出了不少水花。它褐色的背部中央有一条纵带，看起来像道彩虹。Eames的前襟一定被溅上了不少水渍。

Arthur太过专注，以至于在Eames捞出鳟鱼的那刻不自主地感叹出声。这自然引起了Cobb的不满。

“哎，我口才有这么差吗？”他用开玩笑的口吻说。

“呃...不算好。”

“算了，我还是去抓鱼吧。”看得出来，他因为又一次被别人忽视而感到伤心。

“抱歉。”Arthur说。但他实在是找不出任何安慰的话语了。

Eames抓着刚刚捕获的鳟鱼朝他们这边走来，在草坪上留下一串湿哒哒的脚印。他把鱼扔进水桶的同时对刚站起身的Cobb笑道：“该换班了，老兄。”

 

“你还好吗？”Eames在Arthur身旁坐下时问他。

“也许吧。”

Arthur答着，内心并没有在好与坏的答案之间徘徊。纵然他无比明白自己较为偏向于前者，但还是用那种模糊不定的语气说。

Eames的关切明摆着。但他被无厘头的理智所左右，不能很快澄清一些混乱的思想感情，一些零碎的思绪。

“我得先去洗把脸。”Arthur像是对自己说，差点忘记了那就是他为什么来这里的原因。

他坚定地朝前走，Eames的目光盯得他的后背一阵凉一阵热。

一股股泛着白沫的清泉从出水口蹦出来，Arthur伸手接住部分就往脸上泼。山泉凉丝丝的，滚过被太阳烤得炙热的皮肤，令人舒适。它们似乎钻进了Arthur皮肤底下，愉快地渗透着每个细胞。他什么都不去想。

对面树上的红雀群唱的空灵之歌清晰入耳。它们彼此呼应，歌声此起彼伏，和流水流过鹅卵石的汩汩声汇在一块儿。自然淌出的声响从Arthur耳边划过，又萦绕在他心头。

正欣赏着，一个不和谐的声音插了进来。


	2. 夏日无限4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事就先讲到这，反正大家也明白它是讲不完的

“darling你得告诉我你不是在躲着我。”

Eames踩着沿岸的细沙和暗紫与橙黄的卵石朝这边走来，他的登山鞋磨得石子沙沙作响。随后逐渐在Arthur的视线里由远及近，接着到了眼皮底下。他走路发出的噪音停止后，自然之音奏出的旅行曲更加清脆地继续流动。不同的是，这次滑入了四只耳朵。

他们屏息凝神地互相观望了一会儿。也许是几分钟，也许只是几十秒，Arthur说不准。没了帽子的遮挡，Eames那双好看的绿眼睛暴露在阳光下，他只感到自己在那绿波里浮游了好一阵。

打破宁静的永远是Eames。他突然把脸皱成一团，惊呼道：“天哪，我就知道不该干那种事。”Arthur被他那夸张的面部表情逗乐了，露出一种只有少年人才拥有的稚气笑容。

“我只是想一个人待会儿。”

“你真那么想？”

Arthur把视线转向四周啼鸣的鸟儿们，轻轻地说：  
“不然你以为我会怎么想？”

他们彼此没再说出什么话来。英国人扳过对方的脸，在他的酒窝处亲了一下。

 

韶光流逝。这几天太阳很早就升起来，天空瓦蓝一片，夜晚则清如水。Arthur和Mal依旧坐在后座。颠簸的山路因经历过一次后不再如初次那么不友好，Arthur晕车的情况有所好转。然而没有人告诉他之前他晕车严重只是因为没有好好吃东西。

这些天，Jones太太待在蓝顶房屋里，难得地感受到了具有冷清感的宁静。她已不再年轻，清静闲适的日子早过得习惯了。这次因为这几个年轻人的到来，偶尔也莫不会回想起那些鲜活的时光来。那辆蓝色道尔追着午后的阳光回来的时候，她感到这栋房子又将生机勃发了。

 

日子去了又来了，距上次野外露营已有三周之久。天气也不同先前一样只顾把人闷在它的胳肢窝里，有时会放点雨水降降温。露营结束后，有那么一小段时间Arthur显得生气勃勃，脸上的酒窝像夜晚的星星一样时不时会露出来一下。他同英国人的相处方式虽然照旧没什么变化，但已经不如之前那么频繁了。好吧。还谈Eames做什么呢？现在他算完全明白了。要说脸红心跳的感觉，那必然是有过的，但一夜情还不至于到动真格的地步。非得说留恋的话，就太矫情了点儿。

这天下午，一场雨把大家都留在了房屋里面。楼上楼下听到的雨声是一样的，淅淅沥沥，没什么不同。Arthur隔着窗户看到雨丝像一团团灰毛线，永远理不出个头绪来。雨声滴滴答答，说着不连贯的，没意义的蠢话。他躺在床上，无事可做。这种时候，隔壁的人总是闲不住的——有好几次，Arthur甚至能隔着雨声和一堵墙听到那人打电话的声音。今天难得没有动静，他干脆合上眼皮享受一场舒适的午觉。

他入睡得很快，做了一个梦。梦里他站在沙滩上，风拂过清波细浪的大海，又卷起他的发梢。那软和的，徐徐起伏的沙丘上还站着个人，那人头也不回地朝着前走，变得越来越小，最终成了一个点消失在远方。

睁开眼时，窗外的太阳躲在云里笑了，Arthur把视线转回到窗前的绿萝上，发现它跟以前没什么不同，依旧绿意盎然。但他明白，梦里那人是Eames。

 

夏日很快地走向尽头，纵使蝉依旧恼人地叫嚷个不停。但别了这乡村，恐怕就还得掏出点思乡情来怀念它们。

Ari已经打过好几通电话询问Arthur多久重返校园，她自己一个人快无聊死了。这位加州姑娘好像没什么恋家情似的，早就迫不及待地赶回那个吵闹的都市里去了。但我们都知道，这点催促对Arthur是起不到任何作用的。他心不在焉，总想在这里多呆会儿。可时间是一种从来不为人所抓住的东西，用不了多久他就得启程了。临走前一天，他被家里三位客人拉去了海滩酒吧。

黄昏时分，酒吧里早已挤满了人。Arthur坐在吧台的椅子上，那个位置正好可以看到淳朴的驻唱乐队。

“喝点什么？我请客。”Eames盖过声浪在他身后问道，这家伙刚从人群里挤过来。他问着，一边坐到Arthur身旁的空位上。

他们喝了不少，那酒奔流过血管，娓娓诉述它的来历，它是由麦芽酿造而成，为的是取悦人们。Arthur酒量不好，酒劲不一会儿就涌上来。Eames凑过来和他说话，他只感到舞池里的音乐震得他的心脏快要跳出来，然后再为那暗绿的深渊所吞没。他走神了好一会儿，然后忽地听到对面的人笑出声来。他听到他说：  
“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

Arthur转过脸去，又转回来，瞪着Eames，想说几句反驳的话。他什么都没说出来，可是很显然，他在责备自己表现了过分的兴趣，表现了那种会毁了他自己的渴望与惊奇。年轻人感到难受，觉得自己出了差错，在不必要的人面前露出了本不属于他的样子。对方没再调侃他，喃喃地说:“看样子没法再喝了...”

出了酒吧，可以看到月亮散出的清光。风让Arthur清醒了点，忍不住要推开扶着他的人，那人也不恼，推开了又去扶。尝试了两三次后，Arthur最终还是选择妥协。不久，两人的影子就消融在月色里。

醉酒的人倒在床上就将要睡去，只隐约听得头顶有人轻轻地说：“我会去找你的。”

 

离开的那天，天上挂着夏日临终的太阳。是Cobb和Mal把Arthur送到机场的，Mal说着祝福的话，他们相互拥抱道别。另外，这是头一次有人为Arthur送行，让他多少有点不自在。他也没问Eames去哪了，毕竟他们甚至连对方的联系方式都没有留下。

紧接而来的就是开学，而那三位客人会回到欧洲，一切将重回正轨。这个假期谈不上有多虚幻，但对于Arthur来说，也算不上真实。

 

Ari有点奇怪，她认为Arthur有点奇怪，从返校那天起就是。具体表现如下：在他敬爱的Anthony教授的课上走神；吃饭把叉子拿反；最重要的是自己跟他说话时他一点反应都没有！想到这，Ari无不感到十分气愤，按往常Arthur必定会说些什么附和她。天知道他这个假期经历了什么，跟完全变了个人似的。她不知道的是，其实连Arthur自己都清楚地明白这很不“Arthur”。

秋天毫无征兆地到来了。抛开穿着的变化来谈，生活还是一尘未变。可是日子好像变得慢些了，每天都是那么循规蹈矩地过着。如果拿学校里的日子来与假期作一番比较，就能看到校内的日子更漫长一些。这一点，Arthur是深有体会的。时间过去后就成了无从计算的一片，充满着无趣而又没什么大事，那些事情也不过是过去了的时日中的一些星点罢了。对英国人的想念，像深夜炉火的余烬，在Arthur心里慢慢地熄灭下去。可是，也不能说就把他忘却了。Arthu依旧记得起那个人的名字，但那个人却像流萤似的抓不住。

 

一天，下午的课程结束后，Arthur夹在人流中出了教室，远远听见有人叫他的名字。他只得转身朝声音的方向走过去。

“Arthur，这边。”那人又叫了一声，嗓音有些熟悉。

等到走近才辨出那是Eames。

他看上去变了不少。头发比以前长了，整齐地向后梳着，要说以前因为短能看到点金色的话，现在就只能见到棕色了。他蓄着同样颜色的胡子，看样子是精心修剪过的。身上披着件深色夹克，手插在口袋里，这让他看上去像只熊。

“好久不见。”Eames笑着说。

“Arthur，你走得太快了，刚才我被教授留......”Ari从后面跟过来，看到现在的场景后没把话说完。她一面自觉地把手伸上去，一面说：“你好，我是Arthur的朋友Ariaden，你也可以叫我Ari。”

英国人依旧挂着笑脸，握住她的手说：“Eames。”

他像从前一样地握手，问好，这姿态看上去倒也还是同暑假里的那个Eames没什么两样。

说实在的，Arthur没想过Eames有天还会出现在他面前。虽然那家伙曾承诺过回来找他，但他认为那不过是一个醉鬼因一时激动而许下的毫无根据也无从考证的诺言罢了——要知道那次他们都没少喝。

事情进展太快，以至于当Arthur反应过来时，局面已经发展成了Eames正坐在他对面大快朵颐。

“你看起来像是好几年没吃过饭了。”

英国人忙着往嘴里塞食物，嘴里的单词好像同着那些食物一起被嚼碎了似的，跟着鼻音含糊不清地冒出几个音节。

Arthur身旁的Ari也没闲着，一连问了好几个“英国都有些什么有趣的玩意儿”“你跟Arthur怎么认识的”“你们关系好吗”之类的问题。英国人咽下食物后逐一回答了那些问题，他和Ari聊得火热，仿佛他们才是相识多年的好友。Arthur被晾在一边，没有插话的机会。所以仅他一人而言，这是个不怎么令人愉快的饭局。

终于到了分别的时刻。Ari拉着Eames的手说了好几遍你真的很酷后才依依不舍地和Arthur道别。

Ari走后，一种安静的氛围从二人周围升起，Eanes难得地没有说话，由着Arthur一股脑领着向前。街上没有太多人，路灯把他俩的影子拉得挺长，一前一后更是加倍的黑影。他没问去哪，就像Arthur没有问他要到哪去一样。

路程不太远，没多久他们就站在了公寓门前。Arthur在换鞋后率先打破了沉寂，他一面超里走一面说：“你可以直接进来，这里没有多余的拖鞋。”

Eames坐在沙发上后，四处观察了一下，发现家具都很新，他说：“看来我还挺幸运，成了光顾你新家的第一个客人。”这会儿Arthur端着杯白开水过来了，“那恐怕得让你失望了，而且，我住在这儿有一段时间了。”

“我还以为能有杯热可可呢。”

“如果你不想喝的话我可以端回去。”

Eames笑着接过那杯白开水，说道：“你刻薄的样子还真是一点儿也没变。”

轻松的氛围在客厅里弥漫开来。于是，这才打开了话匣子。

大部分是英国人在说，Arthur在听。他说了挺多Arthur从来不知道的事儿，不得不承认，他在讲故事这方面很有天赋。他还说Cobb曾经打趣他说你就不该跟着我干这个，你应该去表演脱口秀。毫无疑问，听到这儿时Arthur是把酒窝露出来了的，眼神似乎也在说“我认为Cobb说得对”。他听着英国人说着，大抵也把假期里的那点儿不愉快丢到一边去了。可是，英国人说归说，终究是谈到假期那点儿事上去了。

“今年的夏天比我经历过的任何一个都要有趣。”Eames说着，把视线从地板上转到Arthur脸上去。“这段时间里，你有没有想过我？”

Arthur怔住了，一时不知该怎样回答，他感到耳根子快要烧起来。“我比较想知道你这段时间干什么去了。”

他看见英国人耸了耸肩，接着道：“对，没错，刚开始就像任何一次一夜情一样，过后也就不必留恋什么。但是后来你这家伙老是会闯到我心上来，我也纳闷，不过那时你已经要乘飞机走了。我想，也不过就是在两个天空下而已，后来才发现不是那么一回事儿……”

“可是你连联系方式都没留下。”

“所以说这才是后来明白的事儿，我意识到的时候你早就飞走了。在你走后没几天我们也都回伦敦去了。临走前我向Jones太太问到了你的地址。可是Cobb那个老狐狸不肯让我提前休假，我说了理由还被他们笑话了老半天。正巧赶上个难缠的客户，于是就一推再推，打发了余下的几十天才来找你……我想，现在还不算晚吧。”

Arthur从沙发上起来，走到窗边去。现在的天空已经不剩下几颗星星，可是他觉得他好像又回到那个星光灿烂的夏夜里去了。

窗边的人忽然感到英国人站在了自己身后，可是Eames明明比他矮了一点——不，这都不重要了，因为瘦高的Arthur消失在英国人那强有力的怀抱里了。那么他现在要做的就是……

“告诉我，darling，你有没有也想过我。”那个熟悉的称呼又回来了，英国人用他的伦敦口音摩擦着他的耳膜。

他稍稍转过身去，把自己的嘴唇贴到对方的上。

“闭嘴，Eames，这个问题毫无意义。”他说。

 

Fin.


End file.
